Chapter 6 Flower Field Encounter
Chapter 6 is the sixth act in Volume 1 of the story mode of Love Nikki. Plot In Chapter 6, Nikki and her friends go to the famous Flower Field in the border between the Lilith Kingdom and the Cloud Empire. It's said that there's a place at its end, the Ancient Pavilion, where a famous and wise stylist resides. His favorite disciple, Fu Su, says that if Nikki wants to meet the Master and receive his knowledge, then she will have to go past the Flower Fields, compete with the fairies and tourists there, and ultimately defeat him and the protectors of the land, the Ancient Pavilion Sisters (Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter) Stages V1: 6-1 Challenge Flower Field * Possible Drop: Sommelier, Demureness (Maiden), Oceanic Pearl (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Cute * Key Words: styling Flower Field theme * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Floral V1: 6-2 Mysterious Boy Fu Su * Possible Drop: V-neck Sweater, Ankles Allure-White (Maiden), Orchid Love (Princess), * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Noblewomen in traditional ink wash paintings * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Chinese Classical V1: 6-3 Toto, Girl in Love (5) * Possible Drop: Kerchief-Pink, Resound (Maiden), Maiden-Neck (Princess) * Style: Cute, Pure * Key Words: elegant Kimono * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Kimono V1: 6-4 Sport Girl Aron (4) * Possible Drop: Cloudy Day, Plaid Impression-Red (Maiden), Blood Satin (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: casual attire that camouflages you into the flower field * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm V1: 6-5 Lunar's Mirror Shadow * Possible Drop: Vagrancy, Blush (Maiden), Swaying Willow, Beach Dress (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Lively * Key Words: cuter and sweeter than her * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 6-6 The Other Side * Possible Drop: Common Raven, Walking Poetry-White (Maiden), Fairy Tale (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: unisex casual modern style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 6-7 Competitions: Spring * Possible Drop: Red Watch, Wheat Ears (Maiden), Flower Fall (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: elegant, fashionable ordinary dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Modern China, Chinese Classical V1: 6-8 Competitions: Summer * Possible Drop: Career Skirt-Blue, Long-hair Doll (Maiden), Leather Shoes (Princess) * Style: Seek Chinese Style Swimsuit * Key Words: beach outfit * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Modern China, Swimsuit V1: 6-9 Competitions: Autumn * Possible Drop: Peony Chant, GPA (Maiden), Housemaid-Cuff (Princess) * Style: Seek Cheongsam * Key Words: elegant and mature Cloud Empire cheongsam * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Republic of China, Cheongsam V1: 6-10 Competitions: Winter * Possible Drop: Golden Screen, Buds Ball-White (Maiden), Shore Flower (Princess) * Style: Seek Chinese Winter Clothing * Key Words: cute and warm Cloud Empire cotton-padded clothes, a warm cotton coat in Cloud Empire style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Modern China, Winter V1: 6-11 The truth * Possible Drop: Cloud Bead-Red, Star Earrings (Maiden), Full Bloom (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Cloud Empire ancient style * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Chinese Classical V1: 6-S1 Encounter Big Star * Possible Drop: Triangle Puzzle (Maiden), Phalaenopsis (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Mature * Key Words: sassy and mature clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 6-S2 Kimi in Sport Style * Possible Drop: Love Gloves (Maiden), Lotus Pendant (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: cool sporting style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 6-S3 Sexy Dancer Sofia * Possible Drop: Bone Ink (Maiden), Warbler Whisper (Princess) * Style: Seek Indian Clothing * Key Words: modest and elegant lady, sassy and gorgeous * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Dancer, Hindu Target Suits In the Cloud Empire, Nikki will definitely want to collect a set of Cloud Empire style swimsuits! * The Purest Heart: Whole Chapter * Western Dancer: Stage 6-S3 (Top and Bottom) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 6 Flower Field Encounter Category:Volume 1